Love Between us Isn't a Dream
by YukiXKyo
Summary: Yuki and kyo end up sleepign together finding themselfs in a slumberland of love. Yaoi YukiXKyo pairing
1. The horrible dream

Love Between Us Isn't A Dream

Yuki thought-

' kyo thoguht '

Chapter 1: Love,love,and more love is what you and I care about

"kyo..." I mumbled.

"Yuki..." Kyo mumbled bakc in instant breaths.

"KYO!" I screamed coming into my world of consisnous

I awoke with sweat flying off my face.

Shigure and Kyo ran into the room.

I turned my head quickly to them.

"yuki-kun? Are you okay?" Shigure asked.

I was quiet I was still catching my breath form my dream.

I didn't even notice that Kyo was waving his hand in front of my face.

i finally noticed he was. Which caused me to gasp and turn my head to my left where Kyo was standing with his arms crossed. Shigure was standing at the door.

"Yuki dammit listen!" Kyo yelled. I looked at him in the eyes to show I was listening. "Why were you screaming?" Kyo asked knocking his fist on Yuki's head liek a door. Yuki pushed Kyo's hand to the side.

"I just had a bad dream...that's all." I mumbled.

Kyo got angry.

"THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WAS WRONG! A BAD DREAM!" Kyo screamed.

"Kyo yuor going to wake the neighbors." Shigure quietly told the neko.

Kyo turned aroun to the inu angrily. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Kyo yelled. He turned back to me. "SO...YOU K'SO NEZUMI...!" Kyo yelled.

I had tears form in my eyes from the Dream I just had of Kyo, seeing him being dropped into a pit of flames by Akito with me trying to grab him.

"eh?" Kyo spoke aloud seeing me with tears stream down my face. Kyo looked at me with a pout. "Shigure...DO you mind if you leave...I'll stay with Yuki tonight." Kyo said with his arms crossing. Shigure smirked then gave a wide smile and put his finer up and waved it around.

"Well you two going to do something private?" Shigure asked with a chuckle. Kyo had red anger marks pop from his head one by one untikl he exploded.

"NO YOU BAKA INU!" Kyo screamed. "Shuddup! I'm just trying to get him to stop crying! Who cares if you like the same sex anyways? Your in love with Ayame! YOu two are never cared about!" Kyo pointed his finger at the inu. Shigure was in shock. With dramatic wind blow his way,

"Kyo your so cold." The inu had fake tears pop up as eh left the room. Kyo looked up at the ceiling and back at the tear-eyed nezumi his lavendar hair covered part of his face from enbrassment.

"So..." Kyo said waiting for Yuki to look at him and say something but all Yuki did was quietly glance at his neko. "Well I'll watch you sleep and then I'll leave." Kyo ran his hand through his hair. Yuki was looking down at his blankets again clenching them. Hs eyes went wide then his vision went blurry with his tear still.

"Don't leave...Kyo. Don't leave. I want you to stay." Yuki turned his head to Kyo and blushing at the same time. Kyo blushed at the words which came out of the Nezumi's lips.

"Fine...I won't leave." Kyo looked at Yuki then the ground. Yuki smiled at him. "Just lie down and sleep." Kyo said. "now..." He continued. Yuki found himself beign put to bed by the neko. Yuki started blushing extremily.

"Wha-...What are you doing!" Yuki yelled. Finding Kyo stirpping Yuki down. Yuki covered himself with his blanket.

"Waht are you talking about? I'm jsut getting you to bed." Kyo pulled the blanket off Yuki finding his shirt off.

"Stop it!" Yuki blushed. Yuki now found himslef being held up then put down on an extrmly soft pillow. Then getting covered with a blanket. Kyo was on his knees to the left side of the bed.

"Better?" Kyo asked. He was confused finding Yuki turn the other way hiding his blushing face.

"I was perfectly fine before you began to strip me." Yuki mumbled. Kyo got a ticked off face.

"At least you have a boyfriend who does that." Kyo pouted at the back of the nezumi.

Yuki turned to the left. Seeing Kyo's puting face. Yuki blinked a couple times and had his eyes half closed looking at the clock it was 11:30 p.m. Kyo yawned which caused his eyes to droop. Yuki yawned himself and found his eyes close slowly and found that he was in slumberland. Kyo opened his eyes all the way seeing Yuki sleeping. He found Yuki shivering in his sleep.

"Is he cold or what?" Kyo asked himself. He got in the bed with Yuki he couldn't help it. 'we are a couple now right? IT shouldn't be a promblem.'

It was 1:00 when Ykui woke up with a big jerk and a scream. The dream he just had Kyo dead decayed. His eye half open. One leg on one side of the road his arm on the other side of the road. Blood everyhwere cslling Yuki's name.

Yuki then got the feeling in his stomach. He curled to the edge of the bed.

Kyo woke up hearing him scream and jerk.

"Yuki? ARe you okay?" Kyo asdked worried. Kyo grabbed the Rat's stomach to make sure not to fall over on the ground.

KYO- Yuki screamed in his mind but before he could turn to see him Yuki covered his mouth leaning over the bed. He was breathing heavily closing his eyes to calm down. But beofre he could his eyes went wide and puked on the ground.

He took a few more breaths and wa scooting closer to the edge and puking more. He was on his knees puking more on the ground. Breathing heavily more puking was all he did. He then was breathing heavily and pulled himself back to the middle of the bed done with his sickness.

Kyo then grabbed the sobbbing Yuki and Pulled him up to his chest. Kyo hugged the Rat as Yuki kept his hand up tp Kyo's chest. Shigure came in.

"What's the matter?" Shigure asked.

"Yuki just got sick." Kyo sighed.

"I"m...not...sick!" Yuki hicced while talking and sobbing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU JUST VOMMITED ON THE FRIKIN GROUND!" Kyo screamed.

"NO! It was my dream! I jsut got sick by it!" Yuki sobbed loudly.

Shigure sighed.

"Kyo you and Yuki sleep in your room." Shiugre patted Yuki's head. "I'll clean this up." He finished.

"hell no! What if he throws up in my room?" Kyo asked.

"I can't! I just threw everythign up." Yuki clenching to Kyo's black shirt at the chest area sobbed on it more.

Kyo pur his hand on Yuki's lavendar head.

"fine." Kyo said and picked Yuki up bridal style.

Yuki woke up with the sun greeting him. He smield forgetting about last night. He shook yo finding Koy open his eyes up.

Kyo yawned and strached.

"you feeling better?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded inosently.

Kyo leaned over to Yuki smiling and gave him a little kiss.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo. Smiling he pushed back.

"It's 9:20? Yuki asked.

Kyo jumped up.

"NANI! WE HAVE SCHOOL DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed.

Shigure was outside the door bumping into Kyo.

"What the hell?" Kyo aske dlookuing at shigure.

"I called ni and said you were sick." Shigure said "but you have a visitor."

"Yuki?" A voice asked. COmign in was Haru.


	2. A Shower for two yummy

Love Between us Isn't a Dream

"Yuki?" The voice asked. Yuki looked at the door seeing Haru. Kyo got jealous then.The ox pushed Kyo out of the way. Before Kyo could yell Shigure grabbed him and put his hand over Kyo's mouth with Kyo squirming with his hand on Shigure's hand trying to pull it away. "Yuki...why are you home? IS it true what happened last night? Are you okay Yuki?" Haru asked the nezumi.

"Yes...I'm fine,why are you here and not at school Haru?" Yuki asked seeing Kyo get his way out of Shigure's grip.

"THE DAMN OX IS TRYING TO GET YOU TO STAY WITH HIM! DUH, YUKI!" Kyo yelled. Haru turned his head towards Kyo. His eyes grew darker.

"Shut up bitch." Haru told the neko. "Even if he is your boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't like me!" Haru yelled. Kyo then stiffened up ready to explode but Yuki interupted.

"Haru." Yuki said getting off the bed and putting his hand inbetween Haru and Kyo. "Don't start this so early in the morning. I'm still pretty tired from last night." Yuki looked at the two men, and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower." Yuki said while walking to get clothes for the day. Kyo went after him and turned him around.

"I'm going with you." Kyo told Yuki. "I'm not staying here with the damn cow." Kyo pissed off grabbed Yuki's and his clothes.

"HEY!" Hauru yelled at the remark Kyo made.

"Go home kid. Yuki's sick your just goning to wear him out more."(Even though he really ain't sick ;;) Kyo glared at the ox. Haru pouted and walked out of the room hurt by Yuki allowing Kyo with him verywhere and having him smile with Kyo was the last straw before he could crack and go outside to cry then go home.

Shigure was gone working on his book.

KYo and Yuki walked into the shower together. Yuki and Kyo stripped themselfs and Yuki turned the water on and put his hand through it finding it too hot. he adjusted it more and felt it again smiling at the neko said

"OKay perfect tempature!" Kyo smirked and went in with Yuki and eyes went wide and jumped out. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"SHHIIIIIIITTT!" Kyo yelled. "THAT WAS FUCKING COLD!" Kyo scolded the rat.

"What do you mean it's warm..."Yuki rinsed his hair. "If you don't like it take your own shower." Yuki told the neko with his eyes closed angry face and getting rinsed off. Kyo turned it up more. Yuki's expression caused his skin to turn red when the water hit him. Yuki then protected himself with the shower curtain "THAT's TO DAMN HOT KYO!" Yuki peeked out to the nude neko with water all over him.

"Not it's not." Kyo watched the rat hide in the curtain. Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist.

"LEt go of me!" Yuki urged back. But lost to the cat. Kyo pulled Yuki up to him so they were both touching. "Kyo?" Yuki asked being covered by Kyo.

"Here now it's not to hot. Then now you won't get hit by water." KYo looked at Yuki with a little smile then Yuki's lips were caught by Kyo's. Yuki layed his hands on Kyo's chest while Kyo ran his hand through Yuki's hair each catching their breath. Kyo teased Yuki's tounge. Yuki started to smile when this happened thinkikng of what happened next Yuki moaned in Kyo's mouth and found that all the mirrors were fogged up Yuki didn't care just grabbed the neko and kissed him everywhere. Instant breaths were taken. Yuki kissed Kyo's next down to his chest. He went lower and lower to Kyo's stomach. Kyo then took a step back and slipped Which cuased Yuki to stand up straight and was scared to death.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Kyo stayed down.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his hair. He looked up to where Yuki was but he was gone. He looked down and saw Yuki inbetween Kyo's knees. Kyo gasped at this sight. "Yuki...?" Kyo asked never thinking Yuki would do this to him. Yuki looked up with one eye closed holding Kyo's cock.

"hmmm?" He asked. Kyo was blushign and when he tried to open his mouth he couldn't. Yukit ook that as a 'go on' sign. Yuki licked it like an ice cream cone. Kyo threw his head back. He moaned as Yuki put the cock in his mouth as far as he could licking it he was smirking looking up at the defeated neko. He took it out as Kyo felt now the cool breeze from being in the warm area gone Yuki licked it again now shoving it in and out of his mouth. Kyo moaned more. Now it was Kyo's turn. Yuki got used to the water now. Kyo smirked at Yuki now giving Yuki a bad feeling. "eh...Kyo?" Yuki asked as Kyo gave Yuki a small kiss and turned Yuki so his ass was facing Kyo. KYo smirked and smacked it making Yuki gasp from surprise.

"Yuki your fun now it's my turn." Kyo made Yuki's ass stick up more and smacked it again making Ykui gasp again. He then stuck his cock in Yuki's ass which gasped him to gasp loud this time.

"Kyo..." Yuki didn't want to even turn his head form embrassment. Kyo shoved his cock in and out seeing how uki moaned loudly and squirmed Kyo stopped and took it out wondering if he hurt Yuki.

"Are you okay?" He asked but before he could even ask if he was hurt Yuki moved closer to Kyo wanting more he left his head down having the water keep his hair wet and cover his face. Kyo smiled at the sight. Kyo shoved it in again and moved it up and down. Yuki moaned which prvoked Kyo to keep doing it. Yuki then scremaed. Kyo then eeped in his mind seeing now Yuki had tears fall from his face or it was just from the shower. "Yuki?" Kyo asked and put his hand on Yuki's back. He turned Yuki around to see his face which was red. Yuki was crying.

"I'm sorry...It's just I've never done this before...it hurts!" Yuki sobbed quietly trying to crack a smile.

"hey it's okay! IT was your first time I understand same with me...didn't knnw i was being to rough." Kyo cracked a smile. Kyo turned off the water which caused Yuki to shake form the cold breeze when Kyo opened the curtain to get out. Yuki was sitting down with his knees sticking out. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks he couldn't stop them. Kyo turned around after drying himself off and putting new clothes on. He walked over and got Yuki to stand up. He wrapped Ykui in a towel but Yuki did the rest.

"Kyo?" Ykui asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for chickening out."

"It's okay. YOur pretty good at doing it. for a wuss." Kyo smiled.

Shigure was in his room and heard a drash and looked at the door hearing the two yelling.

"HEY!"

"I'm just kidding...OW DAMMIT STOP IT!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

"K'SO NEZUMI!"

"BAKA NEKO!"

"Boys will be boys." Shigure chuckled.

Yuki was on the bed with Kyo dressed.

After that Yuki was tired.

Kyo was sleeping. The day went by quickly.

Yuki looked over at Kyo and pulled on Kyo's shirt gentl and squrimed to him. Yuki curled up in a ball touching Kyo's chest Yuki kissed him genlt on the lips whihc caused Kyo to smile in his sleep. Yuki fell asleep.


	3. Don't say it aint so!

Love Between us isn't a Dream

Yuki woke up finding Kyo next toYuki with his arm around him. He cuddled up with him closer laying his hands on Kyo's chest with Yuki's head touching Kyo's neck. Yuki yawned. He looked at his right wrist seeing it was only 3:30 a.m. Yuki just cuddled up with Kyo more It was just getting chilly even though the blankets were covering them. Kyo was still sleeping but now put his warm hand on Yuki's back. Yuki's eyes were half open. He then closed his eyes and went into slumber land unitl 7:00 a.m. He woke up hearing Kyo yawn and feeling him squirm. Yuki blinked a couple times and was half asleep still. He rubbed his eyes.

"hmm?" Yuki asked and let out a little groan.

Kyo streched.

" 'morning." Kyo smiled at Yuki a little. Yuki looked up at Kyo and cracked a little smile too. Kyo leaned up to Yuki's face closer."Guess what?" He asked at the confused Yuki.

"What Kyo what?" Yuki asked pretending to me amussed. Kyo smiled and hit Yuki's head gently.

"were late for school dammit!" Kyo yelled. Yuki ran into the shower and Kyo jumped in with him they both did that barly even looking at eachother. The two got dressed seeing Shigure when they both ran down the stairs.

"good morning..." Shiguresaid but the two were gone outside running for school hoping not to be late for first period it started in 5 minutes. (But as you can tell form the episode when they meet Haru they can run pretty fast 00. ) They made it just in time everyone was in the class. Yuki and Kyo sighed in relief huffing and puffing at the door people not even looking at them except the fangirls.

"Prince Yuki" The girls shouted. Yuki tried to act nice like always at school. He sat down and Kyo was on the other side of the room. (everyone has assigned seats) The girls came up to him blushing. The 4 girls giggled.

"yes?" Yuki asked. The girls now squealed.

"Um...this is our new member..."ONe of them said holding her shoulders wiith the new girl blushing.

"Ryofu" She blushed extremly smiling and looking down.

"She wants so talk to you...in the hall." The girls squealed. Yuki sighed knowing what this was. SOmeone pouring their love out to him.

"yes...let's go." Yuki said. The girl grabbed his hand but instantly pulled his hand away. Kyo was watching the whole time. "um...uh...I have an itch sorry." Yuki said pretending to itch his arm.

"oh it's okay Yuki-kun." The girl blushed and just tried to put her arm aroound him but Yuki walked faster to avoid it.

They were out in the hall.

"Yuki...um..." The girl asked. Yuki stood there waiting to get it over with saying 'I"m sorry. I'm not going to be in a relationship.' But behind him was the same height as him a little taller though. Yuki turned around seeing the shadow.

"hey,punk picking on my girldfriend?" He asked.

"oh! PLease Kenjo!" The girl squealed afraid that her boyfriend would hurt Yuki.

"eh?" Yuki asked looking at Ryofu then at Kenjo.

"Well well..you better come with me." Kenjo smirked cracking his fists.

"well...it's class and...I need to get in...so I better get going." yuki gasped and tried to walk in camly in class but his shoulder was grasped firmly by Kenjo.

"Sorry man, but I think we should have a little talk." Kenjo smirked evily which caused Yuki's eyes to go wide.

"..." A pissed off Kyo sat with his hand on his face waiting for Yuki to come see him. "damn...where is he? He hasn't even attended any classes." Kyo grumbled then gasped. "M...Mabey that girl who talked to him made him transform!" Kyo whispered to himself no one hearing him.

He ran out of the school because it was over looking for him in town.

Yuki now was coughing loudly.

"now...tell me..." He said to Yuki. Yuki looked up at him. Yuki had his arms tied to the alley wall. He had his face beaten up and was kicked in the stomach many times. Blood was on the ground a little. Yuki had tears streaming down his face. "...why were you talking to my girlfriend?" Kenjo asked.

"... I...told you...She talked to... ME!" Yuki yelled coughing and gagging while talking. But was punched in the face.

"Lies!" Kenjo yelled and took out his steak knife which had a holder to it. He pulled it out and Yuki saw the glimmer of the knife. "NOw tell me why or your face will be cut and you will die having someone clean up your sticky blood." Kenjo was face to face with Yuki the knife close to Yuki's face.

"I'm telling the truth! I am! I wouldn't pick on your...!" Yuki told Kenjo but was pucnhed in the stomach. Yuki now had enough now he was coughing up blood drozy Yuki's head fell to the sdie but Kenjo grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled it up which caused his head to go up with it his eyes were half open and were wide when the knife barly touched Yuki and then He pushed a little harder which caused pain to Yuki. Yuki yelled in pain and had a little stream of blood go down his face like tears.

"This is what's going to happen that was just a little demo...see how it feels when I push harder." Kenjo smirked.

Yuki now had tears flow down which made his cut on his face sting. He winced when a salty tear would touch his thick blood. Kenjo now punched his fist next to Yuki into the wall. Yuki gasped shaking from fear.

"so...the prince is a wuss." Kenjo laughed evily.

Yuki had tears still stream down his beaten face ignoring the pain of the wound from the knife. Yuki kept looking down. Then the knife was so close to his face again and then Yuki closed his eyes tightly.

Kyo was looking out the window and his ears popped up when he saw Yuki staggering. Kyo ran downstairs and out the door and left the door open standing seeing Yuki everytime he walked he looked like he was going to fall over. Kyo stood not believing it was Yuki but when Yuki fell down on his knees seeing blood fly in the air Kyo's eyes went wide and jumped off the porch and ran after to Yuki.

Yuki had tears and blood fall on the ground and hearing a 'plip plop' noice everytime they intertwined and hit.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Kyo yelled and was still running.

Yuki kept his head down looking at the blood on the ground.

Kyo stopped in front of Yuki. He then kept mumbling under his breath. Kyo got on his knees infront of Yuki with his hands on Yuki's shoulders. Yuki finally looked up at Kyo. Kyo gasped seeing Yuki's face with blood scars everywhere his face bruised and had tears mixed with blood on his face. Kyo hugged Yuki tightly. Yuki then sobbed some more and hugged Kyo.

Shigure ran outsdie when he saw the two on the ground hugging. Yuki was carried in by Shigure surpisingly Kyo didn't argue. Shigure asked if Kyo could take Yuki upstairs whiel he called Hatori to come over quick.

Yuki was fast asleep in his room. Kyo had his hand keep running into Yuki's hair. Kyo took his hand out and lied his head on the bed upset.


	4. Baka neko

Love Between us isn't a dream

Yuki woke up finding Hatori in the room. "ungh?" Yuki asked waking himself up.

"Welcome back." Hatori told Yuki. Ykui looekd at Hatori.

"H...Hatori what are you doing here?" Yuki asked seeing it was morning.

"Well at night it was hard ot get your check up seeing if everything was okay but you woke up for a minute in the morning so it was easier to check up on you but you fell back asleep." Hatori glanced at Yuki as he was putting his stuff away. Yuki watched Hatori. "But it semms your doing okay. It was quite a beating." Hatori patted Yuki's head and left.

"t...thank you Hatori." Yuki smiled Hatori was just outside the door and smiled Kyo walked in. Seeing Yuki was awake Kyo walked up to him cheerfully. He smiled.

"Yuki." Kyo smiled at his prince. Yuki smiled back got himself up and ran up to Kyo embracing him. Kyo saw Yuki had scars on his back (Yuki doesn't have a shirt on) There were cuts everywhere on his back.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked at Yuki's soft sad eyes. "I don't know why he did that to me." Yuki could feel his eyes produce hot tears that streamed down his face. Kyo looked at Yuki again with a soft face which turned into hatred.

"THAT GUY IS JUST A BITCH!" Kyo screamed which caused Yuki to look straight up at him."HE HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FRICKIN TEENAGERS!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuki had a shocked face.

"um...Kyo?" Yuki asked. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked again.

"yeah." Kyo ruffled Yuki's hair and walekd out. But before he got out of Yuki's site before turning a corner in the hall he said "You scared me last night. I thought you were going to be taken to the hospital. There was a trail of blood from where you came from. But seeing that blood shoot in the air like that scared the hell out of me." Kyo looked at the ground while telling Yuki his feelings. He looked at Yuki gently. "get better soon Yuki." Kyo left. Yuki had a face like no other.

Yuki gasped as he felt a sharp scratch down his back. He turned around finding Kyo there.

"What the hell was that!" Yuki yelled. "That hurt!"

"it was a little joke. I barley touched you!" Kyo argued.

"Well it felt like i was your scratching post!" Yuki whined.

"stop complaining." Kyo mumbled itching his stomach with his eyes closed and opened finding it silent. Yuki turned his head away from Kyo.

"Fine I'll stop **_complaining_** over here." Yuki walked out.

"Wait Yuki...I that's not what I" Kyo reached his and out but Yuki was gone. Kyo growled at himself. "Dammit..." Kyo mumbled,and walked in the bathroom washing his face.

After he was done he looked at himslef long and hard in the mirror. "cat...the stupid cat..." Kyo told himself. "baka neko...stupid cat...rat." Kyo said again. "damn rat...k'so nezumi...stupid cat damn rat..." Kyo mubled again clenching his fist.

**"STUPID CAT AND DAMN RAT!" **Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs smashing his fist in the wall.

He ran downstairs halfway seeing Yuki running to see what was wrong.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo walked down a step above Yuki and looked at him. He tilted down and gave Yuki a soft kiss and walked down the stairs the rest of the way stomping. "KyWhere are you going!" Yuki yelled seeing Kyo grab a jacket.

"I'll be back later tonight." Kyo turned his head to the side not evening turning all the way to see Yuki.

"I'm going with you right now." Yuki said going down the rest of the stairs and before he could walk out the door Kyo grabbed him.

"no." Kyo said.

"eh?" Yuki asked.

**"I SAID ' NO '!" **Kyo yellled.

"But..." The hurt rat told Kyo. "Btu...where are you going?" Yuki asked falling on his knees slowly. Kyo knelt down, and put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'll be back later tonight. Okay, hon?" Kyo asked giving Yuki a kiss good-bye and waved good-bye before he walked out the door.

Yuki watched Kyo walk out. He couldn't help but have tears stream down his soft pink cheeks.

"Was...was it something I did?" Yuki asked seeing Kyo disapear from sight. Yuki fell on his knees form weakness and started crying tears ploping on the wooden ground.

Kyo was walking down the city sidewalk hands in his pockets people walking past him as he was doing to them. He looked in the alleyway one by one seeing thugs sitting there smirking. Kyo finally got to the one where Yuki was that night.

"eh?" Kenjo asked sitting on a chair. Kyo walked in pissed off. "Whatcha doing here punk?" Kenjo asked.

"I'm here to get back at you." Kyo glared.

"What are you talking about?" Kenjo asked angry.

"You know what I'm talking about, punk." Kyo kept glaring annoyed. "You hurt my boyfriend." Kyo looked at Kenjo in the eyes, and took his hands out of his pockets. "You messed with him. I'm not letting you off easy. PRepare to die you sonuva bitch." Kyo calmy annoyed told Kenjo.

Yuki was still on the ground crying. He had his head in his knees arms crossing them like shields. He kept crying softly barly crying though afraid of what happened earlier.

He heard footsteps coming his way.

"I guess I better check on Yuki." Hatori said hanging his jacket up and when he turned the corner to get to the stairs he saw Yuki on the ground. "Ykui what are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"nuthin." Yuki said and walked upstairs his tears giving away his emotions.

"Yuki come back." Hatori said. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Before Yuki go to the top he told Hatori. "NOTHING IS WRONG! IT JUST THAT NOW THAT KYO IS GONE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs coughing at the end.

Hatori ran upstairs and gave Yuki his inhaler.

"calm down Yuki. please get some sleep." Hatori told Yuki as he knelt down and Yuki looked up at his becuase he was on his knees. yuki gave him a weird look. "Get some sleep. Now. Doctor's orders." Hatori gave Yuki a small smile and told him to get into bed. Yuki slumped and walked in his room and shut the door exiting Hatori out of his room.

Kenjo was choking on his own blood now.

"You like how it feels?" Kyo asked he was pretty beaten by Kenjo. "choking on your own blood is pathetic. I should just kill you now. But i won't. I''m in a good mood today bitch." Kyo said and walked off with scras and blood dripping as he walked. People stared at Kyo in disgust.

Yuki was fastasleep. He was pretty tired. He cried himself to sleep. He woke up at 1:00 a.m. He knew Kyo would have woken him up an would be in bed with him so Yuki paniacked.

"Kyo?" Yuki whispered through the house so he wouldn't wake up shigure.

Shigure now was in the kitchen.

"eh? oh! Good-morning Yuki. What are you doing up so early?" Shii asked.

"I'm looking for Kyo." Yuki told him.

"he isn't back yet?" Shii asked.

"I'm not gone still baka. I'm right here." Kyo leaning on the door from exhaustion one eye half open he smirked.

"Kyo!" Yuki smiled and frowned seeing Kyo like that.

"Hey Yuki." Kyo smirked again. Kyo couldn't move so Yuki ran over there and hugged him. (Kyo washed off in the lake.)

"Where did you go?" Yuki asked holding Kyo's brusied and scratched cheeks.

"I was out." Kyo said,

"where?" Yuki demanded.

"no use hiding it." Kyo told himself.

"eh?" Yuki asked.

"i beat up the guy that hurt you." Kyo told him.

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled. "SRE YOU NUTS? APARENTLY YOU ARE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED BY HIS KNIFE YOU BAKA NEKO!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo pu his hand on Yuki' shoulder.

"I'm fine man. I told you I'd come back." Kyo smiled.

Yuki had tears form in his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Kyo's shoulders and kissed him and Kyo put his hands on Yuki's back and head.


	5. Childhood memory

Love Between us Isn't a Dream

Yuki was awake getting ready for school. Today kyo was staying with Yuki at school. Just in case Kenjo decided to come to school and rough him up. Yuki rubbed his eyes yet again. He was extremly tired he only got 5 hours of sleep in all. Kyo got 4 hours. Yuki sat got up form tying his shoes. Kyo was brushing his teeth.

Shigure was at the main house sitting at the edge of the porch while Hatori was writing on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Shiugre shut up already." Hatori had anger in his voice.

"hee hee hee!" Shii giggled

"I don't get what's so funny?" Hatori asked.

"Just these memories. Of there childhood" Shii smiled at Hatori. Hatori was just looking at him with a annoyed look then back at his paper aand was writing on it again.

"sure." He replied finally.

"Just like you'd never think Yuki would have these feelings for his cousin." Shigure looked at the ground.

MEMORY OF YKUI AND KYO'S CHILDHOOD!

"Akito can I please go outside?" Yuki still was sobbing from the pain that Akito gave him 20 minutes ago.

"No." Akito was putting his whip away seeing Yuki entered Akito's room again. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Akito threw a vase at the door which caused Yuki to run out and on the porch he huffed and puffed. He saw Hatori sitting on the porch looking at all the children playing except for Kyo.

"H..Hatori!" Yuki ran over to him slowly and sobbed. Hatori looked at Yuki.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Haotir asked and opened his arms up as Yuki did when he was running.

"Akito." Yuki sobbed on Hatori's shirt.

He patted Yuki's head and ruffled his hair up a little.

"Go play." Hatori told YUki.

"He told me I can't go outside." Yuki rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine I'll talk to him." Akito smiled and watche dYuki run outside to everyone.

"Hi Yuki!" Kagura smiled.

"Hi Kagura." Yuki replyed as he was walking to Kyo.

"hmm?" Yuki asked as he saw Kyo sitting on the ground mumbling to himself.

"Kyo doesn't have anyone to play with" Haru said as he stood next to Yuki.

"Hi Haru." Yuki smiled. Haru blushed.

"H-Hi Yuki." Haru hid his face as Yuki walked over to Kyo.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked bending down to talk to Kyo.

Kyo immediatly turned his head up a little to his right to see Yuki.

"What do you want YUkkkii?" Kyo snobbily asked him.

"um you wanan play?" Ykui asked.

Kyo arose.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH RATS! I HATE RATS!" Kyo pushed Yuki on the ground.

Yuki got back up and stood up to Kyo.

"Come on your just cranky cause your not playing with anyone. I wanna play! It'll be fun." Yuki smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyo screamed and pushed Yuki on the ground as he kicked Yuki in the shin and punched Yuki's face. He fell in the mud.

"uuuwaaaaaaa!" Yuki sobbed form the pain in his face and shin. He kicked around in the mud crying and had mud all over his hands.

"uh..." Kyo shocked that he did that tried to help him up.

"Yuki?" Hatori heard Yuki cry and saw what happened and ran over to him. "Kyo why did you do that?" Hatori asked calmly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo yelled. "I'm sorry Yuki I'm soory." Kyo apologized seeing Ykui still crying. kyo had tears fill up his eyes as he saw everyone coming over and staring at him. "I..." He said aloud and ran off crying.

Ykui looked up and sw Kyo was gone.

MEMORY END

"Well I remeber A little Hatori whe he was little run around and smile and he'd jump around with a biiiiiiiiiiiggggg goofy smile." Shii teased.

"Yeah well I rember a small one named Shigure run around pulling his diaper off and have his adorable butt chhek sway in the air." Hatori replied. Shigure eeped and was quiet

"Okay okay I'll stop."

Yuki was at the door of Shigures house.

MEMORY BEGIN AGAIN

"STOP STOP STOP!" Kyo sobbed as he was being whipped by Akito.

"ugh Don't hurt yuki again." Akito whipped Kyo as Kyo was on the ground crying.

"STOP!" Yuki screamed mad at Akito.

"eh?" Aktio asked.

"Get away form his you big meany!" Yukli screamed.

Akito got pissed off.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I SAID STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" yuki angry pointed at Akito. "He's my frined!" Yuki yelled. Kyo looked up at Yuki with big teary eyes shocked to hear that.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Akito smacked Yuki across the face.

Hatori walekd in seeing them all there.

"AKITO!" Hatori yelled and carried Yuki and Kyo out of that room and put them outside and kissed them oth and went back in to tell Akito what he did was bad and yadda yadda.

Kyo was sniffing from crying a lot.

"um.." Yuki said.

Kyo looked at Yuki rubbing one eye to get his tears out of the way.

"What?" Kyo asked wanting Yuki to go on.

"Can we be frineds?" He asked.

'can we be friends?' echoed in Kyo's head.

"A friend? I never had one..." Kyo thought.

"Yes." Kyo said.

"YAY! Let's be best frineds." Yuki cheered.

Kyo had tears fill his eyes again as they streamed down is flushed cheeks.

Yuki looked at Kyo confused.

Kyo hugged Yuki and was crying from joy. Yuki smiled and hugged him back.

(THAT SHIGURE NEVER KNEW THAT HAPPENED! )


End file.
